Love of the King of death
by ShokoFuuyumi
Summary: Let me tell you a story. A story about why people tend to catch diseases during winter and why people get more hot-headed during summer. A story about two people, who were destined, but should have never been together. Hades x OC
1. Love at first sight

So, this story is dedicated to one of my most favorite characters in myths - Hades. I have always though why Persephone didn't like Hades, he's so cool. And I think that he deserves a lot more than Persephone, someone who actually loves him. So this fanfiction will be about Hades x OC as usual.

I wrote this story some time ago, and I'm in the process of editing it, but I think it is quite ready to be posted, so here it is. I hope you will read this while you guys are waiting for me to update my other stories. I'll try to update it as soon as possible.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love at first sight**

Clarius was one of the most beautiful Goddess that had ever lived on Mount Olympus. Born from the purest drop of morning dew, she became the goddess of light, clarity and harmony. Many Gods had wanted to have her as their wife, Zeus was number one on the list, but she wasn't interested. Every time they tried to get her, she would find a way to untie the situation and with her ability to harmonize people, no one could argue with her or even in front of her. People would feel ashamed of themselves whenever they make a racket in her presence.

Though the other Goddesses didn't like her for gaining all the attention from their men, they couldn't help but respect her nonetheless. Even Hera, who was supposed to be jealous of her seducing Zeus, couldn't bring herself to hate Clarius or bring harm on her. However, the fact that Clarius was being a nuisance in their eyes was true, it's just that they couldn't harm her in anyway.

As for the reason why she wasn't interested in being popular with other Gods was because she believed in true love. She had already decided that she won't be with any man other than the one she loves. And she already had that one in her heart.

And so today was the yearly meeting of the Gods, where all Gods would gather on Mount Olympus and discuss about things that happened this year. And that 'all' included the King of the Dead – Hades.

The meeting lasted for a while, but eventually ended. All Gods went back to their own places, but that wasn't the case for Hades. He wasn't in a good mood after the meeting, as usual, but today, for once, he wanted to check out how Olympus was doing these days, if there was anything new around here.

'_I might as well as go around and see whether there is anything new here.' _he thought and decided to have a walk. _'Things are so different up here, my world is so dark, gloomy, boring… did I mention gloomy? I must admit that I might have gotten used to it, but I get bored of it after a while…'_

After some time of walking, Hades came across a place he had never seen before _'Okay, this is weird, I know that it has been a while since I have been walking around this place, but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten how it looks… I'm sure this place is new… Well, I might as well as check it out…'_

He walked into a garden, which was full of flowers. Even the air was different from that outside this garden. Everything seemed so peaceful, the wind was blowing lightly, the birds were chirping, the river was flowing slowly. He walked deeper and heard somebody humming a song. It was a woman, her voice was clear and smooth, it made Hades feel so very calming and soothing.

~x~

Country road  
Kono michi Zutto Yukeba  
Ano machi ni Tsuzuiteru Ki ga suru  
Country road

~x~

Hades followed the voice and finally reached he source of it. It was a woman, sitting in the middle of the garden of flowers under the sunlight, the birds gathered around her. She was wearing a white chiton and a flower crown on her head. She turned around as she sensed someone behind her "Who's there? There's no need to hide. Please, come and join me." She looked towards Hades' direction.

He walked towards her and sat next to her. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. _'She is really beautiful, I must say, but then why do I not know her?'_ he thought

"Is there something bothering you, God of the Underworld – Hades?" she asked

"Hm? Nothing really, I was just wondering why have I never seen you before."

"Oh! I'm really sorry for the late introduction." She stood up "My name is Clarius – Goddess of light, harmony and clarity. I was born from a drop of morning dew not long ago, so it's not a surprise that you don't know me." she bowed

"Is that so? Then I should introduce myself as well. I'm Hades, God of the Underworld."

"Yes, nice to meet you, God Hades." she smiled cheerfully

Her smile made Hades's chest thump from happiness. It has been a while since somebody, especially a woman smiled at him like that. Most people look at him with fear in his eyes, if not that then hatred… But this woman smiled at him… Clarius…

"So, God Hades, what brought you to my garden?"

"Nothing really, I was just walking to cool of my anger after the meeting. I came across this place on coincidence, I just noticed that this place was quite new."

"Really? Then I'm glad that you decided to take a walk then."

"Why's that?"

"If you didn't then I would never had the chance to meet you." she smiled again "So have your anger went away yet?"

Hades couldn't help but keep looking at her bright smile, which could have blinded him. "Y-yes, actually, I feel very calm ever since I came into this garden."

"I'm very happy to hear that my garden helped you calm down then."

They chatted until the sun started to go down and Hades said "It's quite late, I think I should go back now."

"You could have stayed for dinner, I'll be cooking it" Clarius said

'_Believe me, I would love to do that'_ Hades shouted in his head, but "It's okay, we still have other chances."

"But you can only come up here once a year, right?"

"Sure, but next year I'll sneak out of the meeting and come here early."

She giggled "I'll be looking forward to that."

And so every year, Hades would sneak out of the meeting and go see Clarius. For him it was totally love at first sight. Years passed by and 10 years had passed ever since they met each other. Hades's affection toward Clarius just got stronger every time he saw her. Until he couldn't take it anymore

'_I have to tell her today, I can't take it anymore…' _Hades thought as he made his way from the meeting to Clarius's side

"Hades! You're early today" Clarius smiled at the sight of Hades

"Yes, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"…" Hades fell silent for a while _'Wait, even though I said that I'm going to tell her today, I haven't actually thought about how can I say it… I've never felt like this before! What am I supposed to do right now?'_

"Hades?"

"Clarius, I know this might be… a bit sudden, but please listen to me…" He kneeled down and reached his hand out to her "You are the first woman who made me feel this way… Every time I see you, I feel my chest becoming warmer… When we part, I miss you already. I love you, will you become my queen?" He then fell silent. His face was calm, but he was bursting from inside with fear of rejection. It was his first experience of being scarred. _'Well, a lot of first things have happened to me since I met her anyway… First time somebody smiled at me, first time feeling happy, first time feeling warm in the chest, first time eating homemade food… and finally first time feeling scared...' _

Clarius didn't say anything at first, she was a bit surprised that Hades could actually say those cheesy, but filled with love lines. She knew that he was a good person from the heart, but for him to be saying these lines surprised her more than she had thought. She smiled and put her small white hand inside his bigger ones and said "I would love to."

Just as she said that, Hades stood up and put his other hand on hers, clenching it lightly

"Hades?"

"I'm never going to let you go. I swear I will make you happy. I love you, Clarius."

"Hades… I love you too."

They got closer to each other and slowly, their lips met each other and stayed that way for a few seconds.

"I'm going to take you to the Underworld, is that okay?" Hades asked, another unfamiliar feeling rising in his chest "That place is different from here. It's dark, scary, boring and -"

"But you are there" Clarius said simply "As long as you are here, everything will be just perfect" and leaned onto his chest

Hades was speechless again. He really wondered how could just a small, short, simple sentence like that can make his heart run a thousand mile per second. He was so happy this time that he couldn't control his emotions, his face was smiling. His hands gradually moved up to her back and hugged her tightly.

"Take me home, Hades."

"My pleasure, Clarius"


	2. Life in the Underworld

Wow, to think that I have just updated the first chapter and there was already a review. Well, in my opinion Gods and Goddesses are like something beyond imagination and they are not like us, so it's okay if they are a bit gary or mary-sue. However, in this story, I purposely did this, so please forgive me. If you like it then please continue reading, if not then stop, no hard feelings.

Sometimes a cheese story is needed you know? Just read it for your own amusement.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life in the Underworld**

Passing through the river of the dead – Styx, by hiring the carrier of the dead's souls – Charon, they reached the cave opening to the Underworld. There they met Cerberus – the three-headed hound, which guarded the gates to the Underworld. The hound barked violently, but immediately quiet down at the sight of Hades. However, it also noticed someone else. It got closer to Clarius and instead of barking at her, he bowed down and let her pet one of his heads.

"It would seems that it likes you" Hades said "In my case, it doesn't like me, but is actually scared of me."

"Well, I am the Goddess of Harmony, you know?" She smiled

Hades smiled and kissed her forehead "I know." then proceeded leading her deeper into the Underworld, leaving Cerberus whimpering from the loss of her touch.

They passed through Erebus, the two pools of Lethe and Mnemosyne and then he introduced her to the three judges of the Underworld: Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus and then finally led her to his court. Where ever they went, they were welcomed but dwellers of the Underworld, not as much Hades as Clarius though.

Hades was very nervous at first, he didn't know whether he should or not ask her about what she thought about his world, but in the end he decided to do it "Do you like it here, Clarius?"

Clarius turned to him giving him the most genuine smile "I do, Hades"

"I'm glad then." He breathed in relief. "I love you, Clarius" and bowed down a bit to kiss her

"Me too, Hades."

**At night~**

Hades had called every single dweller in the Underworld to his castle to celebrate his happiest day in this world – his wedding. Everybody wondered how long has it been since there was a party in the Underworld and thought it was weird for Hades to invite them. However, they all came into understanding when they saw Clarius and Hades together. They have never actually seem Hades – the King of the Underworld so happy. His face was smiling, cheeks were pink and more importantly, he was able to get a woman like Clarius down here?

At any rate, the party lasted until very late that Clarius fell asleep, and now, Hades was carrying Clarius back to her room. He placed her on the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead "Sweet dreams, my love."

Just as he was turning back to leave, he felt his shirt being tugged from behind. He turned around and saw Clarius awake and looking at him "Where are you going Hades?" she asked sitting up

"I'm going back to my room, you should rest for today, you are tired, aren't you Clarius?"

"Your room?" Clarius said at last "Aren't we going to stay together?" Tears forming a bit in her eyes

At this, Hades couldn't hold himself back anymore. Hades sat down on the bed, lifted her chin and licked away her tears. Then he gradually moved down and placed his lips on hers. After a few seconds, he licked her lips, begging for entrance, which she allowed. Immediately, Hades' tongue penetrated her mouth and explored every possible place. They kissed for a long time and Hades pushed her back along the way until she was lying flat on her back. Slowly, Clarius responded to his kiss and their tongues twisted together in various knots, her hands wrapped around his neck. When they finally parted, there was a trail of thick saliva connecting their tongues.

"Clarius, please," Hades said as he rained wet kisses along the column of her throat, her neck her ears. She wasn't resisting. No, her soft moans told him she didn't want him to stop. Her hands, still entwined in his hair, clenched, pulled, begged. Her hips cuddled his arousal. He knew her actions were instinctive, yet the way she slowly arched against him made him wild. She felt so good, so right. "I don't think I'll be able to control myself," he whispered "so please tell me to go away or stop… anything."

"Ha-des" she moaned, making him even more aroused

"Clarius, please. I really want to make love to you now and I can't control myself anymore, so if you want me to stop, you have to tell me to move away now."

"Ha-des, I don't want you to stop" Clarius managed to say between her moans

Hades stopped what he was doing to her neck and looked at her. He could see want and need in her eyes, lust in other words. But he could see the same thing in his through her eyes.

"I love you, Hades. Please make me yours." she kissed him lightly

"Clarius. I love you too" He said as his mouth fastened on hers again. This time, the kiss was even more intense than before. It made Clarius forget everything but him. She couldn't feel anything but him. And by the time the kiss ended, she noticed that she was no longer in her clothes.

"Ah!" she gasped as she crossed her arms in front of her

Hades kissed her again and said "Don't shield yourself from me, Clarius. You're beautiful, I want to see everything, so please."

Her hands slowly moved away as his eyes roamed around her body. "You are beautiful" he said.

Clarius blushed and felt the need to cover herself again. But before she had the chance to do so Hades lowered head and took one eager nipple into his mouth as his hand was pleasuring the other. His tongue swirled around the tip and his finger flicked her nipple experimentally. She closed her eyes and enjoyed all the pleasing he's giving her, how they're bodies being pressed so perfectly together. She delved on of her hand into his soft black hair, inhaling the scent and the other one grabbing the sheets. It wasn't long before her nipples became hard, which pleasured Hades even more than he thought. He proceeded down to her stomach and bellybutton and placed wet kisses around the area. Clarius giggled a bit as Hades grinned, glad that his wife was getting pleasure from his touches.

One of his hand went even lower and ran a finger along her entrance

"Ah~" Clarius gasped "Ha-de-s"

"You are this wet already, my love" He said as he slowly pushed a finger inside of her, making her moan even louder. He rolled the finger around a bit and then added the second finger. After having made so scissors movements with them he added the third one, pumping them in and out until Clarius reached her orgasm

"AHH!" She moaned as she came into his hand.

Hades pulled out his fingers and licked them clean "You are delicious, Clarius" she blushed "I want to taste more of you" he said and he immediately picked her legs and parted them. Clarius gasped at the sudden hit of air on her folds, her clit thumping from excitement and embarrassment. He settled between her open legs and starts his kissing and licking the inside of her thigh going up till he reached her hot opening. He flicked his tongue over her making her cry out, he smiled as his long tongue and began licking, sucking and biting at her wet entrance. She arches her back and rocks her hips calling his name in a soft moan "Hades…"

He swirled his tongue around, licking and tasting every part that he could reach. When Hades bit down on that one spot inside her, Clarius went over the edge and released. He licked up all the juices and set her legs down. He then stood up from the bed and discarded his clothing, leaving him completely exposed in front of her. Clarius blushed at the sight of his naked body as well as the size of his manhood.

Hades crawled back onto her and kissed her once again. While they kissed, he took her hand and moved it down to his manhood, wrapping it around him. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss as I blushed at contact with him. "You see how hard I am already, Clarius? I want to be inside you. I want to make you mine." he said

Clarius slowly nodded and said "Take me, Hades. Make me yours."

"Just be careful. I hear it hurts the first time for girls." He said, looking at Clarius with concerned eyes. She smiled. "You are so kind. If others saw you like this, they would wonder if you are really the God of Death Hades"

He smiled in answer and said "I'm only like this in front of you, no one else will even get the chance to see it." and pushed himself inside of her. She gasped when she felt his manhood hit her. It was like she was being stabbed with a bunch of needles down there. She grabbed onto his shoulders and screamed in pain. Hades tried to ease the pain by kissing and biting her neck. She bit her lower lip, trying not to cry out again. But, as a few minutes slipped by and she was growing accustomed to the feeling, the pain started to disappear and Clarius grip loosened on his shoulders. Hades took this as a sign to continue….so he did. Then, a giant wave of pleasure washed over her as he began to make a rhythm with his hips. Clarius moaned each time he moved. It felt so amazing! She wanted more….. She wanted all of him.

He pounded into her, causing her to moan his name in ecstasy. The pleasure was unimaginable. Clarius eyes went wide as he began hitting that spot inside her, causing her to scream and cry in pure delight. Clarius wanted to move with him, she tried to keep up with his powerful thrusts but he was completely dominating her. Hades pounded harder, deeper and faster with each thrust, Clarius felt herself coming again. As Hades kept up his pace, Clarius screamed as she came. After a few more thrusts Hades came inside of her, shouting out her name. He then leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, panting, and smiling. He pulled out of her as Clarius whimpered at the loss of him. Hades pulled her into his arms, their naked bodies, intertwined, just enjoying the company of one another. Clarius laid her head against his chest once more, and he stroked her hair. "I love you, Clarius"

"I love you too, Hades" she answered as sleep overcame the two of them

* * *

**Guest: thank you for your review, whoever you are, I'm actually quite happy that you reviewed as I purposely made my character very ooc. Love changes people, you know~ Tkx for reading**

**Serena Fallenheart: thank you for favoriting and following my story  
**


	3. Problem arises

Yay~~~

The next chappie is here~~~

Please enjoy this cheesy fic to your heart content~~~ I had a fun time holding down my goosebumbs and laugh when I wrote this one~

No offense to those who like is story though, I really appreciate it~ Love you all~~

Please enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Problem arises**

**The next morning~**

Hades woke up to a brand new kind of feeling. Clarius' soft body was against his. She was so warm and it felt so different comparing to when he was all by himself on this enormous king sized bed. He looked down at Clarius and smiled lightly at her sleeping face.

"Ha-des" she said in her sleep

This surprised Hades very much "Is she having dreams about me?" but inside his heart, he was even happier than he could even imagine. "I love you Clarius" he said as he kissed her soft lips. She moved slightly, making him think that he might have woken her up. But how wrong he was. Clarius snuggled even closer to him, her leg between his, slightly touching his manhood. Her breasts inches away to his chest and they touched him every time she breathed in. He was starting to get aroused… no, he was starting to get very aroused as he felt his member getting hard down there. _'No no, I can't!'_ he thought to himself _'Calm down! What will she think if she sees this when she wakes up?'_ Hades panicked

However, he suddenly heard soft giggles from Clarius.

"Clarius? You are awake?" he asked

"Eh?" she opened her eyes and gave him a playful smile "Busted."

"You little - !" Hades grumbled as he pinned her down and sealed her lips with his own engaging into a passionate kiss. When they finally parted he said "But oh well, now that you've made me this hard already" Hades took her hand and placed in on his member "So you should take responsibility about this now, shouldn't you?"

"Ha – Wait, Hades!" she yelped

"No way~"

And so Clarius' moaning and screaming could be heard throughout the Underworld.

Ever since Clarius came to the Underworld, the world, which eternally dwelled in the darkness, has actually became brighter. The thick atmosphere was gradually replaced by the light and calm atmosphere. Flowers and trees were now able to grow here and the souls of the dead, who came here, were happier than ever. Everyone lived in harmony ever since she came and people became less scarred of Hades after seeing his gentle side.

However, this happiness could not last long. Clarius noticed, how there has been many more people coming to the Underworld. She couldn't help but voice her worry to Hades.

"Yes Clarius. Just as you have said, there have been more people coming here every day. It would seem that there has been countless wars on the surface world, which is the cause of this situation."

"War? I wonder why?"

"It's okay, Clarius. Humans are greedy, but it's not like they don't know when to stop. They'll know when to stop."

"Hades." Clarius nodded, but a part of her heart was still worried

**Mount Olympus~**

"Zeus, there has been countless wars down in the human world. I wonder what can be the reason?" Hera asked

"I have wondered about that too. I have asked Ares about it and he said that somehow people can't just get along with each other and war just break out on the smallest things…" at this Zeus suddenly realized what he has just said "By the way, has anyone seen Clarius around? I think I haven't seen her in a while."

"True that" Hera said. And then it hit her "Zeus?"

"That's right, that might have been the reason! Hermes!" he called "Find Clarius and bring her here right now!"

"Yes, Zeus." Hermes said as he took of

After a few hours, Hermes went back to Mount Olympus and reported "Zeus, Clarius is now in the Underworld – "

"What?" Zeus shouted, interrupting Hermes "What is she doing there?"

"—Being Hades's wife, the Queen of the Underworld."

"WHAT?" Zeus shouted and thunder and lightning stroke

"Calm down, Zeus. What are you getting angry for?" Hera said

"Was she forced? Did Hades kidnap her or something?" Athena voiced her opinion

"No, I don't think so" Hermes said "She looked really happy with him… And Hades seemed weird too. He had a goofy smile on his face. The Underworld has changed too. Flowers and trees were growing there and souls of the dead weren't really holding a grudge against anyone and were living in harmony."

"So that means, she is there by choice." Aphrodite said

"But we have to get her back" Zeus said

"If not the wars will go on forever."

"But I don't think we can just take her back, we have to convince them somehow." Demeter said

"I think it would be easy to convince her. And if she wants to Hades will agree" Hermes said "But I don't think Hades will let us take her the whole year for eternity, we have to give him something in return."

"True, if not, there's no way to tell when will he go mad." Hera said

"Furthermore" Hermes continued "By the looks of it, he really loves her, and If we were to hide her away of trick her to coming here without informing him, then he may go search for her and neglect his duties or may stay depressed and neglect his duties. If so then maybe people will not die from fighting each other, they will die from diseases and illnesses, and everybody knows that that is Hades' 'speciality."

"But even if we didn't take her for the whole year, who know will happen if he is not controlled and what if he'll go rampage and just go to Mount Olympus and get her back." Apollo said

"Well, the only way is to trade then" Zeus said

"Trade?"

"That's right, we take Clarius away from him for some time and get somebody to take care and guard him during that time."

"You think he's going to agree to that?" Hera said "He is not you."

"Come on Hera, don't say that. At any rate, we'll have to use a trick in this." Zeus said as he smiled evilly

**Back in the Underworld~**

"Clarius, it would seem that we will be having guests today" Hades said

"Really?" Clarius beamed

"Yeah" Hades nodded, glad that his wife was happy even though he, personally, didn't like that idea very much "It would seem that Olympus Gods will come here to visit us. I don't like the idea very much, but I thought it will make you happy, so I agreed"

"Thank you Hades" she threw her arms around his neck "I'm happy!"

He hugged her back and nuzzled her year "I know"

In the evening, when the Gods came, Clarius had already finished setting up the tables for the party and went out to the gates of the Underworld with Hades to greet the guests. Hades didn't see why they had to do that, but he couldn't win against Clarius after all. The number of Gods that came here was quite large: Zeus, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Persephone…

The first sight that the Gods had to marvel at was that Cerberus, the hound guard of the Underworld was friendly with Clarius. it even licked her and let her pet it's head. The second sight was that instead of screaming, the souls in the Underworld was actually laughing and greeting them. The third sight was that around Hades' castle, there were a lot of flowers and trees, how they could grow here was beyond their comprehension. And the fourth sight was that in the castle a feast was already on the table, steaming and ready to be eaten.

"Please sit down. I personally prepare this feast, so please enjoy it. I took the ingredients from the upper world, so please do not worry that you will be doomed here for eternity" Clarius smiled

Everybody sat down and no one noticed how Zeus gave Persephone a knowing look as she nodded.

When everyone finished eating, Clarius brought the desert out. and that was when Zeus started speaking "Hades, actually today, I came to talk to you about something."

"Hm? Really. Well, I didn't expect you all to come to just congratulate me on my wedding, so… I'm all ears"

"I'm glad you understand then, so I'll just go straight to business then" Zeus said "You know about the endless wars on the surface, right?"

"Yeah"

"And we discovered that the cause of that I because Clarius is down here." he said as he felt Hades' rage growing

"And?" Hades asked, anger visible in his voice

"We were wondering if you could return her to us?"

"WHAT?" Hades said as the earth began shaking "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Hades, calm down" Clarius tried to stop him and she succeeded

"Calm down Hades, It's not like we're going to take her away from you forever. We won't even take her the whole year, just a third of it would be good."

"A THIRD!?" Hades asked again

"Besides, we are willing to give you our Persephone during that time too."

"I don't need her" Hades said "I don't even know who she is. I only need Clarius"

"Come on Hades" Zeus reassured "You can only say that because you don't know her. My daughter is really beautiful, you see. Persephone, stand up so that he can see you."

Persephone did as she was told and just as Zeus said, she was stunningly beautiful. But in Hades eyes… "I don't see how she can be compared to my Clarius" he said casually and at this, other male Gods in the room agreed, though, they just didn't dare to raise their voice

"Well, maybe it's just because you haven't known me well enough to compare me with her, God Hades" Persephone said, feeling a bid insulted by Hades' comment

"Don't get so cocky, woman" Hades said

"Wait a minute, Hades, that's a bit rude…" Clarius said as she looked at Persephone "Wait, the thing she is eating there…"

"Clarius, who cares about that - " Hades looked at it and realized what his wife was talking about "Those are… pomegranate? How did it get here"

"I don't know, I definitely didn't serve it" Clarius said

"Pomegranate?" Zeus asked "That fruit… belongs to the Underworld…"

"Which means…" Hera said

"My daughter is doomed here for eternity or else she will die?" Demetres said

"Eh?" Persephone asked surprised

And then Hell broke loose. Persephone started crying, Demetres with her, other Gods calming them down and Hades was starting to get annoyed. He knew that this was Zeus' plan, he blamed himself for not noticing this earlier. He knew that there was no way Clarius would leave this alone

"Hades…" Clarius said, looking at him and tugging his shirt

"I know, Clarius, you are going there right?"

"Hades… I'm sorry… I should have paid more attention"

"No it's not your fault, it's theirs… and mine too."

"Hades." Zeus said

"Given the circumstances, what do you think?" Hades could literally hear the smirk on Zeus' face, but he was able to keep his cool

"You have planned all this anyway, right? What do you want?"

"Well, Persephone is my daughter and I don't think Demeter will be able to stay apart from her during planting seasons, or else she will neglect the earth and not net people farm, and I don't think you can be apart for Clarius for too long or else you will break loose. So, as I was saying I only want to take Clarius away 4 months during winter, Persephone will be with you during that time. Is that okay?"

Hades looked at Clarius and she nodded

"Whatever" he answered Zeus"Now that you are done, hurry up and leave, I want my time alone with my wife" his mood obviously not good

Zeus took the obvious hint and gathered the Gods to go back to Mount Olympus. His face grinning from victory.

* * *

**Sashaaa: thank you for reviewing~ This story will end when I change it's status to completed~ Keep on reading**

**CookieMonsterx3: thank you for favoriting my story  
**


	4. Distant love

The next chappie is here~~~ Enjoy ~~~

* * *

**Chapter 4: Distant love**

As of the day the Gods came down to the Underworld and made a proposal to Hades and Clarius, the love of the king and the queen of the Underworld grew even stronger. They practically made love every day, spending their time and happiness and harmony. But to them, however, days seemed to become shorter and shorter as winter drew closer.

And the day had finally come for Clarius to leave the Underworld for four months.

"Hades, don't be too sad" Clarius tried to cheer her husband up "Even though we might be apart, our love won't grow weaker. I actually believe that it's going to grow even stronger."

"It will, Clarius, it will." Hades agreed "Even though you're right in front of me, I miss you already."

"Me too Hades" She said as their lips meet each other again.

Hades escorted her to the entrance, where Hermes will then escort her back to Mount Olympus. On the way, the souls met her with sad faces, saying 'don't go' and Clarius just smiled and answered their plea with 'don't worry, I'll be back soon'. When they got to the gates, Cerberus literally threw itself at her and started licking her with its 3 tongues, so much that Hades had to push it away.

When they reached the entrance, Hermes and Persephone were already waiting there. Hades kissed Clarius for the last time and reluctantly let go of her hand. Clarius and Persephone then exchanged places and Clarius turned back for one last time

"Hades, take good care of her, okay? Don't abuse her because you miss me or something" she joked "And Persephone, please take care of Hades for me, he might be a bit grumpy, but in reality, he is very gentle."Persephone nodded."See you later then" Clarius waved

Hades stood there until Clarius disappeared from his sight. He then turned around and started walking, motioning for Persephone to follow him. Falling steps behind him, Persephone when through the same scenery, which Clarius when through the first time she was here. There were some differences though… Cerberus was barking right at her with its 3 mouth. The souls were ignoring her and screaming in pain, trees and flowers were gradually wilting as Hades walked through. Hades seemed like a completely different person, she could feel cold vibes from him and he didn't turn back even once to see if she is behind him or not.

When they finally reached the castle, Hades just showed Persephone her room and returned to his, but not before saying "Even though you'll be living here, I have no intention of making you my wife and I don't think you have any intention of becoming mine, you are just here to control me anyway. I won't do anything to you and I will try not to do anything to the upper world and I will also try to get my duties done…" He said slowly, sadness visible in his voice "Try to… that is" he added and left

Persephone felt his sadness and decided not to push him, but also said "You're right about me being here just to monitor you, but I was also asked by Clarius to take care of you, so I'll try my best not to disappoint her."

**Mount Olympus~1 month later~**

"It would seem that the amount of wars have decreased significantly ever since Clarius got here" Hermes reported to Zeus

"I see, it's good then" Zeus replied

"However, another problem has arisen" Hermes continued

"What?"

"It would seem that a new disease has been spreading throughout many nations. The bodies of people who have this disease will gradually become blue from their feets to their head until they can't breathe anymore and die. The disease's process lasts for about 2 weeks."

"A new disease?" Zeus reconfirmed as Hermes nodded

"There has also been other new diseases, in which people become burning hot until they just flare up and die"

"Disease, huh?" Hera spoke up "This must be the work of Hades then…"

"Definitely…" Zeus said "We already thought this would happen, but I didn't think it would happen this fast… We even got Persephone there to take care of him too."

"I told you it wouldn't work" Hera said "He is not you."

"Haa.." Zeus sighed "But it's not like we can do anything about this anymore… If we take Clarius then people die of diseases, if he has her, people will engage in wars and will eventually die again… What to do…" Zeus thought about it and finally decided to visit the controllers of fate – Moirai to see if they could do anything to resolve this.

"Zeus… What honor do we have that brought you here?" Atropos – the oldest of the three asked

"I wanted to ask you about Hades and Clarius." He said

"Oh.. The God of death and the Goddes of light, clarity and harmony" Lachesis, the second sister said "What about them?"

"I want to know about why you bound them together. The combination of the two is unbalancing the world. This shouldn't have been done and is there any way to solve this?"

"Well then, Zeus" Clotho, the youngest of the three said "Please take a sit, because this is going to take a long time.

"Zeus did as was told

"Let me tell you the story of birth of The Goddes of light and harmony – Clarius" Clotho said "One day, we were checking on the threats of destiny, we saw that Hades' thereat had some abnormalities in it. We looked closer and we saw that the thread was splitting in two. And that was when the one special drop of dew fell down to the ground, marking the birth of Clarius. We thought that the thread would continue splitting until it became a new thread, but we were wrong. It only split for a little bit and stopped. And no matter how much me pulled or cut or burn, nothing changed and the threat just stayed that way."

"So what does that mean?" Zeus asked

"It means that they are unseperatable." Lachesis said

"It means that they are one" Atropos said

"It means that the two of them make one complete being and by taking them away from each other, the half will inevitably go searching for each other, creating havoc and unbalancing the world."

"Well then" Zeus said "Is there any way to solve this problem?"

The three Moirai sisters looked at each other "In the meantime, no."

Zeus stayed silent for a while and stood up "I see, thank you for your time then."

(And this is the reason why, a lot of epidemical diseases break out during winter. XD)

And so another 3 month has passed, but to Clarius and Hades the 4 month they were apart from each other felt like 4 Clarius was getting ready to go back to the Underworld, Zeus came to see her "4 months flew by quite fast, didn't it Clarius?"

"It surely didn't seem so to me, Zeus"

"Is that so?" He looked at her "Clarius, I can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"If you can, during the 8 months you will be in the Underworld, could you, maybe, go outside once in a while? I think if you do so, people will somehow argue less and maybe be more friendly with each other."

Clarius smiled "Sure, Zeus I'll do it" Just at that time Hermes came to escort her back to the Underworld

When they reached the Underworld, Hades ran right out of the cave to hug her. She hugged him back and he gave her a passionate kiss. When they finally broke away, Clarius looked at Persephone "Persephone, thank you for taking care of him."

"No, I really didn't do much, Clarius."

They bid Hermes and Persephone good bye and Hades escorted her back inside the cave. Clarius was as usual greeted with love from the dwellers of the Underworld and trees and flowers started blooming again. Persephone put lots of efforts to keep at least the flowers around the castle alive. Even though she was a vegetation goddess, her efforts were quite in vain as Hades' depression made the soil worse that it could have ever been, making the growing of plant harder than ever. But at least she tried.

And so, the Kind and the Queen of the Underworld will have another 8 months to stay together before they will have to part again, but they didn't care about that now. The main thing they had to think about right now about filling everyday with their love.

* * *

**The-Kiwi-Lover: thank you for alerting my story  
**

**Guest: thanks~**

**UltraMagnusFanGirl: thank you for following my story  
**


	5. Welcome home

**Chapter 5: Welcome home**

She grips his hand tighter as he leads her to their room and once inside he picked her up and carried her to the huge black silk sheet bed laying her down on her back. Her beautiful soft golden hair is splayed out over the mattress like a sun shining in the dark. He could feel her quivering a bit

"Why are you shivering, my dear?" Hades asked "Are you scared of me now?"

"What are you talking about" Clarius pouted "It's just that… we haven't been together for a long time and this is… a bit sudden…"

"Then if you don't want to do it today, I can always wait."

"No!" Clarius gasped "I-I mean… umm…"

"You mean what, my dear?" Hades asked sexily into her ears as he places wet kissed along her neck, hands all over her body

"Hades, don't tease me~" Clarius pouted, this just made Hades even more aroused

"I'm not. I just want to hear what you want me to do." he chuckled as one of his hands was already down at her womanhood, touching it lightly

"Mou~" Clarius gasped as her grip on his shoulder grew stronger

"Pff… Ha ha ha" Hades laughed out loud "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I get is already, so…" Hades didn't have time to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt her lips on his. But his surprise didn't last for long. Just in matter of milliseconds, he took over the domination part again and he hungrily devoured her mouth as their tongue running along each other, she tasted so sweet.

"Hades," she groaned when he pulled away from her a bit just to rip her dress off her, seeing her naked body fully aroused for him. He threw the dress away and continued his assault on her breasts. He dragged his open mouth her breast and sucked gently at first, then when her hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer as she gasped in pleasure, he bit down a little and sucked harder, his hand never ceasing its assault on her womanhood

After a while, he pulled away from her again "I have missed you a lot my dear," he said stripping himself before her, making her heard beating faster and faster. He then leaned down and placed wet kisses along her neck, valley of breast, stomach and finally he reached the place he was looking for. He pulled his hand out and continued to suck and bite her entrance, causing her to cry out of pleasure "Hades~ Hades~" She wanted him now, she needed him now.

Getting the hint, Hades stop what he was doing, picked her legs up and thrusted himself right into her. He gripped her hips as she wrapped her legs around him. He went slowly at first but with each thrust, his speed got faster, deeper, harder, just the way the both of them wanted it. Clarius felt her orgasm build up rapidly inside her and after a few more thrusts, she came hard with a scream. But Hades wasn't done. He flipped her over and positioned her on her hands and knees. Not hesitating for a second, he pushed into her butt and she moaned at the new feeling. Clarius moaned like crazy as he began to, literally, hump her from behind.

"H-Hades….oh Hades! Don't stop! Ngh…..please don't stop." Clarius begged and held onto the headboard for support.

"I won't. So be prepare for an all-nighter, Clarius" He whispered before leaning forward and licked her ear, making her shiver. He then reached in front of her and squeezed her breasts tightly, but still gentle. Clarius moaned even louder as she pushed herself back against him.

"I-I'm gonna….." she didn't get to finish her sentence for she came again with a scream. She fell down onto the bed from exhaustion, shaking slightly from those two powerful orgasms. Just then, she noticed that Hades still hadn't come yet. _'Is he really planning to go all night?'_ Her question was answered when he picked her up and carried her over to a chair. Sitting down on the chair, he made her spread her legs and he pushed up into her. Clarius grabbed his shoulder for support and moaned as they began rocking together once again. She screamed as he hit that spot inside her.

"Oh Hades.. Hades..."

He gripped her hips, held her up and then dropped her down on his penis, causing her scream "Ahh!" Hades did it again and again, pulling out and thrusting back into her. She screamed one more time as she came hard on him. A few thrusts later and Hades did the same, groaning loudly as he filled her with hot seed. Clarius dropped on Hades' chest from exhaustion.

"Clarius" He lifted my chin up, making her look at him "You're mine." He said, kissing her roughly as she answered his kiss

"Yes, I am yours." She said leaning back onto his chest again as she soon fell asleep, not noticing how gently he carried her over to bed and covered the both of them with his black silk sheet.

"Sweet dreams, Clarius. I love you" he placed a kiss on her forehead one last time before sleep took over him as well.


End file.
